


【Dover】Monsieur Bonnefoy

by DarthAvocado



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: 父亲的同事波诺弗瓦来亚瑟家里做客(不是大家想看的情节，就是很无聊的碎碎念)
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【Dover】Monsieur Bonnefoy

**Author's Note:**

> *非国设，仅仏&英两个角色来自aph
> 
> *文章名：波诺弗瓦先生，用了法语是因为喜欢monsieur这个词的发音
> 
> *伪意识流尝试，大量symbol使用

房门前麦克尔叔叔的车熄了火。两只车前灯的光可以透过母亲二手市场淘来的布窗帘看见。亚瑟把手放上桌面。门口响起门铃的声音，而不是三下叩门；亚瑟知道今晚有客人，在感恩节。母亲去开了门。父亲从门廊里钻进来，挂好帽子和大衣，示意身后的人。对方背对着桌子脱外套，好像动物在蜕皮。然后是平价雪茄的味道。麦克尔从门廊跨进来，给父亲一个拥抱。这时候陌生的来访者转过身来，亚瑟看着他拉开椅子。波诺弗瓦。亚瑟想。感恩节，这是波诺弗瓦。

父亲开始介绍这位绅士。工作伙伴，当然；略过了对方在这里出现的原因。亚瑟看见母亲交换眼神。亚瑟想象到波诺弗瓦一个人在家里，坐在壁炉前烤火。他用了很旧时代童话的风格去想象。波诺弗瓦和父亲刚完成一场紧急手术。“是米拉。”父亲说。米拉是亚瑟小时候住的街区里认识的邻居，也是他小学的老师。“她的儿子现在怎么样？”母亲握住亚瑟的手。“在读大学。”父亲摇了摇酒杯，多余地喝了一口。

“Merci，请把盐递给我。”波诺弗瓦对亚瑟说。亚瑟从餐桌上拾起盐罐。他不是离盐最近的一个，也许波诺弗瓦只是不方便问约翰，他的小弟弟。亚瑟在脑海里搜索波诺弗瓦这个名字。他其实不需要刻意就能够想起。波诺弗瓦，十二年级的毕业生，大学的兄弟会会长。他曾经把亚瑟的头摁进马桶里面，也给过他一杯桔味苏打，掺酒精。这两件事情没有前因后果，但是对亚瑟有。他在记忆的桅杆上纵跃，撕破了旗子。九年级第一天的致辞是波诺弗瓦，作为学生会会长。那是亚瑟听得最认真的一次陈词滥调。紧接着就是毕业，作为优秀毕业生，握着剑桥的offer。他们不是随便找一个剑桥上去。中间的记忆被用儿童剪刀裁剪出来，头尾被粘合。

那么关于马桶呢。亚瑟看着波诺弗瓦切开香肠。他自己已经把盘子里的香肠吃完。波诺弗瓦把叉子插进香肠，就像插死地上的老鼠。学校里不该有老鼠，可是谁能保证这种事情不去发生。波诺弗瓦的鞋踩在老鼠的尾巴上，畜生四指勾着地板想要逃走。“嘿。”黑影说，“我们把它放进新生的locker。”他们一般不去捉弄新生，那通常是十年级学生干的把戏，对他们来说已经晚了两年。但是波诺弗瓦说好。老鼠钻进了柜子。亚瑟在厕所里偷看... ...

但这是另一件事。约翰往自己的盘子里面添玉米，亚瑟也添玉米。玉米烤的焦黑，浑圆地像下水道的盖子。学校总是把这种盖子做得特别牢固。“哥们，你该去棒球队。”弗莱迪说。亚瑟看见走廊对面的操场上波诺弗瓦在训练。他不喜欢棒球。在心理学课室中央亚瑟从背包里掏出文件夹，讲义撒了一地。他蹲下去捡，弗朗西斯正反着坐椅子和朋友聊天，他抬起脚帮他捡了一张。亚瑟记忆人的头部骨骼记到现在。

他不记得是哪个可怜的九年级新生在柜子里发现了老鼠。死老鼠。它身上有一块刀片。亚瑟亲眼看见波诺弗瓦把老鼠吱吱叫地塞了进去，晚上却在梦里回忆波诺弗瓦把老鼠拿进实验室。他的小牛皮皮鞋敲在瓷地板上。和以往不同，实验室的水池没有滴水的声音。老鼠在解剖台上挣扎，拖动着畸形的尾巴。波诺弗瓦下刀。老鼠不对称地倒在水中。第二天亚瑟在实验室干呕了起来，两只手放在眼睛而不是喉咙上。他看见自己脚底下踩着刀片。

刀刃划开火鸡。火鸡的皮很脆，肉很嫩，却不难切。肉被放在盘子里的时候亚瑟会想起美国动画片中的鸡腿。特效营造的虚假口感让他不适，他尽可能不动声色地狼吞虎咽。内部的自己咕哝着把鸡肉咽下去，而作为亚瑟的个体优雅得仿佛是在吃日本的点心。红豆布丁。九年级下学期的时候同学们去了雪山，亚瑟在上面捡到了一颗红色的消防罐。“过来，波诺弗瓦。”亚瑟说。波诺弗瓦过来看红色的消防罐。“它不该在这里。”波诺弗瓦说。亚瑟向下跌落进学生大巴里。

试卷，申请表，社交账号。鼠标停留在初始界面，对话栏用户名和介绍同时敲击着空白。四十三分钟后，屏幕被蓝色的对话框填满。虽然是夏天的夜晚，亚瑟却感到寒冷。他去冰箱找了一碗巧克力小熊棉花糖雪糕，却在电脑旁放了一个晚上。第二天他没有扔掉雪糕，也没有打开电脑。亚瑟把脸浸在洗手间的水池里。外面是约翰不耐烦的敲门。他在水下呼吸，用着幻想的鱼鳃，手指搭在白瓷的洗手台上。然后他起身，头撞到水龙头，又重新跌进水里。水流像百慕大一样旋转，绕着顺时针也是唯一会使亚瑟晕的方向。三只手摁在后颈，两只手抓住亚瑟的手，一只手拉下抽水马桶的拉环。砰的一声，拉环打开，二氧化碳和气泡从杯口冒出，在凹陷处慢慢积了一圈，却几乎是一瞬间溢出杯沿，滴在地上，滴在波诺弗瓦的小牛皮皮鞋上。桔味饮料滴在柏油路上，白色的，后面是便利店的灯。“亚瑟。”亚瑟感觉到腰上的手，“欢迎入会。”他张嘴，水像开了阀门一样从口腔涌入喉管... ...

“已经成年了还是喝不惯啤酒。”对面麦克尔在开着玩笑。亚瑟四处找餐巾，不小心扯掉了放在桌边的餐刀。锯齿刀刃和钢制刀柄组成的系统在空中转了一圈半，在落在地板上时弹起。亚瑟道歉，推开椅子去收拾刀具，把它扔在洗手间的水池里。案板上放着不对称的马铃薯和胡萝卜。亚瑟回到座位，地板上沾着矩形的油渍。他看向波诺弗瓦，啤酒在他的胡茬上形成了一个白色的圈。波诺弗瓦贴上胡子，亚瑟从门后面走出来。“转一圈。”黑色的角落们抢先发言，然后是闪光灯的声音，像麦克尔叔叔的车前灯。

“很晚了。”父亲说。亚瑟看见大家起身，钟表倒着指向罗马数字十二。麦克尔拍了拍亚瑟，率先走出门去。亚瑟看见父亲送波诺弗瓦上车。车启动时他攥着手表看指针打转。已经是第二天了。星期五。亚瑟想。弗朗西斯。他在拿起那罐盐的时候就想起来了。


End file.
